This invention relates to mouthrinse compositions and particularly relates to a mouthrinse composition which is capable of killing bacteria responsible for the dental disease process, for restoring the edematous tissue to a normal state, for checking the inflammatory process which is the precipitating factor in marginal gingivitis, and for healing hemorragic tissue.
It is important in maintaining good health to have a healthy oral cavity. A mouthrinse is one of the aids that has been found to be effective in controlling the etiological factors responsible for initiating the disease process of the oral cavity. By controlling the etiological factors, microbiota, local factors, plaque and inflammation, individuals can enhance their chances of remaining free of dental diseases which can contribute to the premature loss of their primary or permanent dentition and even have an adverse effect on their general health.
Accordingly, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a mouthrinse which includes hydrogen peroxide as a principal active ingredient. The hydrogen peroxide has an effect on anaerobic organisms and it also helps remove those microbiota by its mechanical actions of bubbling and foaming. This same action helps to remove local factors.
Another principal object is to incorporate an astringent in the mouthrinse in combination with hydrogen peroxide which helps edematous gingiva return to a more normal state. The preferred astringent is zinc chloride which I feel also has the ability to work as a desensitizer and which also has antiplaque activity. Due to its ability to completely disrupt the microbiota's metabolic activity thru the inhibition of the essential enzymes for the glycolysis of the cell, the reproduction of the cell, the disruption of the energy process of the cell, and the alteration of the living matter of the cell, cytoplasm.
Still a further object of the invention is to incorporate an anticoagulant, preferably sodium citrate, into a preventive mouthrinse to help heal the hemorragic tissue. Hemorrage is one of the first signs of periodontal disease and the anticoagulant helps the exposed capillaries in the wall of the gingival sulcus repair themselves, thus helping the issue repair itself. Sodium citrate also helps inhibit inflammation due to its ability to inhibit the inflammatory initiators by altering the metabolism of anachidonic and of the microbiota. Sodium citrate also complexes the heavy metal ions making them more accessible to cell enzymes, thus accelerating the inhibitory effects of zinc in the cell intra structure.
A still further objective is to incorporate a surfactant such as sodium lauryl sulfate into the composition to further reduce the growth of plaque in the human mouth, particularly in combination with zinc chloride. Sodium lauryl sulfate also has antimicrobial ability as well as serving as a surfactant. This chemical makes the cell walls more permeable interferes with the glycolysis of the cell, enhances protein denaturation, and causes vital constituents essential for normal cell function to leak as a result of the increased permeability of the cell wall from the action of sodium lauryl sulfate.
Still another objective is to provide special mouthrinses with stronger concentrations of zinc chloride for orthodontic and periodontic applications.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.